


[Podfic] Testify by lovetincture

by shatou



Series: podfics read by shatou [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatou/pseuds/shatou
Summary: Will looks at the prosecutor asking him all the wrong questions, drawing all the wrong conclusions. He can’t help but feel annoyed at the unholy crime of blasphemy.Will testifies at Hannibal's trial.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: podfics read by shatou [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719274
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	[Podfic] Testify by lovetincture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovetincture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetincture/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Testify](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985626) by [lovetincture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetincture/pseuds/lovetincture). 



Listen on [SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/racine-carr-e/testify-podfic)

Music: Violin Sonata no. 9 aka “Kreutzer” by Beethoven, performed by David Oistrakh (piano) and Lev Oborin (violin)

Original work: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985626


End file.
